whyweprotestwikiaorg-20200215-history
Howto/File an IRS 501(c)(3) complaint
The organization known as Scientology has gone too far. Introduction Section 501©(3) of US Code Title 26, which governs tax-exempt organizations, reads: (3) Corporations, and any community chest, fund, or foundation, organized and operated exclusively for religious, charitable, scientific, testing for public safety, literary, or educational purposes, or to foster national or international amateur sports competition (but only if no part of its activities involve the provision of athletic facilities or equipment), or for the prevention of cruelty to children or animals, no part of the net earnings of which inures to the benefit of any private shareholder or individual, no substantial part of the activities of which is carrying on propaganda, or otherwise attempting, to influence legislation (except as otherwise provided in subsection (h)), and which does not participate in, or intervene in (including the publishing or distributing of statements), any political campaign on behalf of (or in opposition to) any candidate for public office. (The otherwise provided clause does not apply, as the Co$, being a church, is a disqualified entity as described in subsection (h).) The Co$ through inciting its members to donate time and means to support hateful and malicious acts, and in-kind campaign contributions to groups that supports political candidates, has now made a substantial part of its activities attempting to influence legislation. Also, a large majority of its wealth is diverted into private bank accounts. What to do You can help! Send the IRS an official complaint about the CO$ activities, either by email, fax or US Mail. Here is the general process: # Reach out to members of Scientology, and talk with them about the illegal actions of David Miscaviges Scientology. Ask them what they have witnessed. Alternatively, find irregularities in publicly available financial information (ex. Form 990). # Prepare one or more other articles of your choice (you can use links, or do your own research) showing the CO$ substantial activities attempting to influence legislation. # Prepare this Tax-Exempt Organization Complaint (Referral) Form # Dont forget to date your referral at the top and include your submitter information. If you are a member of the Church, you may wish to check the box marked I am concerned that I might face retaliation or retribution if my identity is disclosed. Alternatively, enter “Anonymous” for Submitter’s Name if you do not want to be identified (obviously, this imply any reward is forfeited.) # Send it to the IRS, either by: * Email: Prepare your documents as PDFs or web links, and send your complaint form with supporting documentation to eoclass@irs.gov. * Fax: fax your documents to (214) 413-5415 * Mail: mail your documents to IRS EO Classification Mail Code 4910DAL 1100 Commerce Street Dallas TX 75242-1198 Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uFVyZ5iZcw8 See also * Official IRS Complaint Process for Tax-Exempt Organizations link here * US Code Title 26, Section 501 - link here * The Many Frontgroups of Scientology - crafted with intent to decieve the unsuspecting into Scientology Category:Copied from Chanology Wiki